


Tropical Madness

by Diezella



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Babylon Rogues - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Team Babylon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diezella/pseuds/Diezella
Summary: Jet, junto a sus dos compañeros, decide tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en un paraíso veraniego que ofrecía tranquilidad y, a la vez, entretenimiento... Pero, nadie dijo que podría escapar por completo de su rabietas, la manía de robar o su mala suerte. [Conjunto de Drabbles]





	1. Playa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, decidí participar en esta actividad del foro "Esmeralda Madre" (en FanFiction.net), donde debes escribir cuatro drabbles (mini relatos que no pasen de las 500 palabras) del personaje que quieras, pero en base a una estación del año y cuatro cosas derivadas de ella; y a mí me ha tocado el verano B)
> 
> ¡Espero les guste! n.n
> 
> Cantidad de palabras: 497
> 
> [Fic participante en la actividad de Enero "Las estaciones de Mobius " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"]
> 
> Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team.

Agradecía haber dejado atrás las infinitas luces de los edificios y estar reemplazándolas con aquel paisaje.

Con el primer crujir de la arena bajo sus sandalias, se auto-proclamó dueño de aquellas costas casi vacías. Sus ojos devoraban la maravillosa vista con ansias, mientras su interior recibía una punzada de melancolía.

¿Hace cuánto no iba a la playa? Se asustaba al notar que sus últimos recuerdos de haber pisado esas tierras pertenecían a su niñez; y habían sido invocados por las amorfas montañas de arena.

Quizá podría relajarse allí; bajo las húmedas caricias del viento, contemplando un cielo que se teñía de un desorden multicolor y cantos de aves que, en vez de alterarlo, transformaban su caminata en algo más ameno.

—¿Jet?

 _«No de nuevo»_ , se dijo.

Juntó las manos tras la espalda, dándole la autorización de continuar al dedicarle una mirada.

—¿Se puede saber por qué trajiste a Storm, si prometiste que sólo vendríamos tú y yo? —susurró Wave, al llegar a su lado.

Rodó los ojos; su indiferencia prevalecía ante las ganas de contestarle.

Rato después, por casualidad, ambos voltearon a ver al susodicho al mismo tiempo. La pila de cosas que éste cargaba lograba taparle la cara, por lo que más de una vez terminó tropezándose o cayendo sobre la gente.

—Alguien debía cargar mis cosas, ¿no? —soltó una risa.

Al encontrar una zona completamente deshabitada, no dudó en ubicar su silla bajo un quitasol, y plantar a un lado su tabla de surf. Se lanzó de golpe y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba a los dos restantes instalarse cerca suyo.

Después de un rato, se giró para darles la espalda. Cada vez que era envuelto en la cómoda tibieza del ambiente, Wave osaba subir el tono de voz y frustrar sus intentos de conciliar el sueño; parecía una alarma programada cada cinco minutos.

Esos dos no tenían remedio: discutían por ocupar una toalla, ser los dueños de la comida, cada vez que uno le lanzaba arena al otro... o cualquier estupidez similar.

Se acomodó boca arriba, con los brazos tras la cabeza. El salpicar del mar sobre las rocas lo arrullaba para caer en un espléndido momento de relajación, pero al mismo tiempo lo incitaba a acercarse y refrescarse entre las olas.

—¡Para ya! —protestaba Wave.

—¡¿Q-qué hice?!

 _«Cuenta hasta tres...»_ , repetía, aguantando el deseo de patear a ambos.

—¡Yo estoy recostándome aquí! ¡Vete a nadar y deja de copiarme!

—¿I-irme? ¡No te he hecho nada!

Se puso de pie de un salto y cargó su tabla bajo el brazo hasta dar con el mar.

Dejaría la preocupación de Wave expresarse mediante gritos, pues él, ignorando el hecho de que el sol se hubiese ocultado, ya estaría boca abajo sobre su tabla, remando con los brazos y soportando el brusco cambio de temperatura.

Al momento de ponerse de pie, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro; sintiéndose desafiado a surcar las olas que ganaban fiereza con la llegada de la noche.


	2. Calor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, llegué a hacer como cinco versiones distintas de esto, a partir de la palabra calor x'DD Y éste terminó ganándose el premio.  
> Hace poco, aquí en Chile nos inundaban las olas de calor, y era espantoso.... Quizá por eso tuve tanta inspiración (? xd  
> Número de palabras: 498 :00  
> ¡Disfruten la lectura! :33

Si sus compañeros llegaban a verlo así, seguramente pensarían que se había desmayado contra la mesa, y llamarían una ambulancia.

Su inerte brazo escondía uno de sus ojos, y el otro miraba, rencoroso, la palmera que se mecía tras la ventana. Maldecía tener que quedarse dentro para soportar las temperaturas.

No importaba que estuviese en la sala más fresca de todo el apartamento, no; aquella odiosa energía llamada "calor" no lo dejaba en paz. Parecía el mismísimo infierno: al abrir las ventanas, se arrepentía cuando el tibio viento llegaba a su cara; el sol parecía sulfurar todo a su paso, por lo que arriesgarse a salir a la playa o a una piscina contaría como suicidio; y la garganta llegaba a arderle de la insaciable sed que lo perseguía.

Su sofoco era tal, que había llegado a sentir que el aire adquiría peso y se abalanzaba con insistencia sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba destinado a morir allí, asándose a fuego lento bajo el calor que resbalaba de las paredes, y con la televisión parloteando como música de fondo.

Por medio de sus exhaustos movimientos, recobró la fuerza necesaria para levantarse a llenar un vaso con agua. Los hielos que agregó desaparecieron en cosa de segundos, y cuando comenzó a caminar pensó en echarse sobre las baldosas más de una vez.

Al verse frente a la puerta del baño, dio un gran sorbo y dejó el agua en su boca, pero al adentrarse y ver a Storm en la ducha, destacando la abierta cortina, meditó entre tragar o no.

Mientras que a Storm se le atoraban las palabras, él se alejó de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, prometiendo no volver a visualizar aquello jamás en su vida.

Nació una chispa de esperanza en él, al recordar el jacuzzi. Entonces, corrió por las escaleras y pareció querer romper la puerta del pequeño baño al empujarla.

—¡Sal de ahí, vaga! —gritó, apenas verla ocupar toda la bañera.

—¿Acaso no sabes tocar? ¡Está ocupado! —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo quería ocuparlo, maldita sea. —Se acercó, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas por haber hecho tanta fuerza—. ¡Hazte a un lado!

Jet comenzó a forcejear con la mecánica, poseído por la ira.

—¡De ninguna manera, yo llegué primero! —defendía Wave.

—¡Me estoy asando allá abajo!

—¿Tú crees que yo no?

Entrecerró los ojos, clavando su disgusto en ella.

—No te pago por andar de floja, ¡construye algo!

—...Hey, ¡tú ni siquiera me pagas!

Tensó la mandíbula, y se marchó, no sin antes jalar la cadena y hacer que el agua del jacuzzi saliese caliente.

El alivio era mínimo al regresar a la sala, pero al menos los gritos de la chica calmaban su impotencia.

No sabía cuál cara poner, al verse arrodillado frente a la puerta abierta del refrigerador, abanicándose con una revista... Pero, era aquella humillación, o morir en las brasas de ese infierno.

Juraba por su vulnerado orgullo, que al recuperarse de aquel sofoco, ajustaría cuentas con esos dos.


	3. Helado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Omg, 500 palabras justas :00 Pero aún así no me convence del todo (?

Si bien Storm había propuesto que el grupo tomase vacaciones, la golondrina fue quien se adueñó de la situación; comenzando a organizar todo y dictando normas que, en su mayoría, Jet no aprobaba.

Quizá la regla que peor digería era la prohibición de las Extreme Gears. ¿Qué eran los Babylon sin sus Gears, sino un trío de aves que ahora debía ir caminando a la velocidad de un caracol a todos lados?

Él era el líder, nadie le decía qué hacer.

Por lo mismo, hizo que su preciado Type-J pasase desapercibido entre el equipaje; se negaba a dejarlo abandonado y triste en la nave.

Había pasado aproximadamente diez días sin subirse a una Gear, por lo que la emoción de aquel reencuentro lo obligó a pasar una hora entera haciendo piruetas y pasando veloz por las calles.

La gente se le quedaba viendo, pues era una novedad que, entre una tranquila ciudad veraniega, llena de ciclistas y gente trotando, saliese un piloto profesional de aquel extremo deporte.

Aún así, no les prestaba atención.

Era sólo él y su tabla.

Se posó sobre el pasamanos de una escalera, y allí notó que la mayoría de la gente había desaparecido por ser la hora de almuerzo. Los restaurantes estaban llenos, y él allí, con el estómago gruñendo por haber salido sin siquiera desayunar.

Giró en un rumbo contrario al que quería, para dirigirse al apartamento.

Redujo la velocidad, ya que le picaba la garganta al haber sufrido un par de ataques de tos y estaba sediento al moverse tanto.

Tragaba saliva con intención de apaciguar su dolor, hasta que lo vio, en un cartel luminoso tras una vitrina: una copa de helado con muchas capas de sabores distintos, con salsas entre cada una de éstas; además de tener incrustado chocolate, fruta y galletas.

Pensó «¿Por qué no?», pero luego recordó su carencia de dinero.

Antes de que pudiese terminar de maldecir, ya había salido disparado en otra dirección.

* * *

Cuando se adentró en el colorido local, una campanita sonó en su bienvenida. Se acercó a la empleada, y apuntó su orden.

Quizá lo complicado fue el momento de pagar, pues ella alcanzó a divisar que el interior de la mochila yacía a reventar de billetes de un valor enorme.

—¿Nunca ha visto a un hombre con mochila femenina o qué? —Jet cuestionó cerrándola con rapidez y entregándole un billete a la chica.

Se quedó indiferente ante su expresión de tormento.

—Te diría que guardases el cambio, pero aprecio mucho mi dinero, gracias.

Cuando él comenzó devorar su helado, la empleada seguía allí sacando el cambio.

Jet se sintió pesado en cosa de segundos, su lengua ardía al haber consumido tanta azúcar junta, se declaraba incapaz de terminarlo y, para peor, su sed había empeorado.

—Oye, dame un smoothie, y que sea rápido.

Unos ojos extra-maquillados se clavaron en él con amargura, y ella dejó de contar los rings esparcidos en el mesón para darse vuelta a cumplir el pedido del halcón.


	4. Parque de diversiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Listo, éste es el último; además de mi favorito :'3  
> Número de palabras: 496  
> ¡Disfruten la lectura, espero que les haya agradado esta historia!

Se limitó a quedarse de brazos cruzados en aquella banca, mientras su envidia yacía atenta a los emocionados gritos de la gente que disfrutaba —o sufría— en las montañas rusas y el resto de atracciones emocionantes.

Estaba tan ocupado deseando que se soltase un tornillo de esa máquina y sus compañeros no volviesen nunca, que no se percató de la figura que yacía frente a él.

—¿Qué tal, Jet? —saludó por fin.

Él subió la cabeza, hallándose incrédulo e incómodo ante su típica sonrisa y la alegría que reflejaba.

—¿Muy ocupado mirando el piso? —Se sentó a su lado.

—Cuida tus palabras, Sonic; podría ponerme a barrerlo contigo si quiero —gruñó.

—Bueno, bueno... —Miró a ambos lados—. ¿No estás con Wave y Storm?

Jet resopló con molestia frente a la mención y nada más; después de eso reposaron en un embarazoso silencio.

—Sabes que los parques de diversiones se llaman así porque hay que divertirse, ¿no? —dijo el erizo hincándose en la banca, y girándose para verlo mejor.

—¿Crees que tengo tan pocas neuronas como tú?

—No, pero créeme cuando te digo que la cara de perro bravo que traes se te nota de lejos —anunció, antes de comer un poco del algodón de azúcar que sostenía—.

¿Qué ocurre? —Comenzó a enfermarlo con su amabilidad.

—No me dejaron entrar al Mega Loop.

—Ah, ¿el límite de estatura? —comenzó a reír ante el asentimiento de Jet—. Es bueno, pero ni tan extremo como lo pintan.

—¡¿Cómo es que pudiste subir si tenemos la misma estatura?!

—Nope; yo te supero por dos centímetros.

Jet apretó los dientes con fuerza, absteniéndose de buscar pleitos.

La incomodidad amenazaba con invadirlos de nuevo, y el ladrón prefería hablar, que a quedar como tonto.

—¿Y tú?

—Mi grupo está en esa atracción donde lanzan agua... Y no me agradan esas cosas.

—Ah... —asintió el halcón.

—Oye —se enderezó de golpe, hablando con entusiasmo—, se me ocurrió algo...

* * *

—¿Jet, podemos irnos ya? —decía Wave arrastrando las palabras, casi quedándose dormida en la baranda de la atracción.

—¡Ni en broma, esto es genial! —gritó sin mirarla.

Una vez localizó el auto amarillo de Sonic entre un par de niños, pisó el freno a tope para dirigirse a él. Sonic había hecho lo mismo, y una vez los dos autos chocaron contra sí, sus miradas desafiantes se encendieron una vez más, y comenzaron a retroceder con sonrisas retadoras.

—¡Voy a volcarte! —decía el erizo, mirando hacia atrás para no chocar a ningún niño.

—¡No si yo lo hago primero! —respondió, una vez tocó el límite de la pista y fue capaz de arrancar con mayor fuerza.

No faltaba mucho para que el sol extinguiese su luz, y sin embargo, ellos seguían pagando para ocupar los autitos y retomar esa infinita competencia.

Ni las súplicas de los dos grupos de amigos distintos, ni los padres que defendían lo injusto que era el hecho de que no desocupasen nunca los autos, lograban caducar la competitividad entre ellos.


End file.
